Shattered Reflections
by GHsupporter
Summary: Georgie Jones had her life all planned out. But an unexpected meeting will change all her dreams. When life starts to spiral from all her previous goals, she must decide what to do. Will she take a chance on love and having it all? Or will she sacrifice love for the safe road?
1. Chapter 1

…I do not own GH or the characters. However, this storyline is all me. Some of the history is altered from the show. Georgie is twenty in this story, and a junior in college. The TMK did not claim her life. The only deaths so far are Leticia and Emily. Things should make sense as the chapters continue. Just ask if any questions though. More characters will appear in the next update.

Chapter One

Her head ached and she felt completely drained. The stress that she had been carrying the last couple days was starting to take a toll on her as fatigue set in. Sleep had eluded her the last few nights. Swiping at the strands of hair that had escaped from her ponytail, she flipped the lock on the diner doors and turned off the main lights. The silence of the building soothed her nerves as she slumped into a chair in the corner and buried her head in her hands. Tears slid unnoticed from her eyes as she finally released the pent up emotions that were eating at her.

Coming down the stairs from his room, Cooper Barrett paused on the last step and observed the young woman. He had noticed that she had been quiet and withdrawn over the last couple weeks, but it had become more noticeable in the past two days. Her normally upbeat personality had almost disappeared only to be replaced by a more subdued attitude. Worried about her, he cleared his throat. "Georgie, hey, what's wrong?"

Jerking upright, she blinked at him while furiously wiping at her red rimmed eyes. "Um, nothing. I was just taking a small break before finishing closing up." She started to stand but he moved over and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently easing her back into the seat.

"You don't cry over nothing. Did someone hurt you?" he demanded as his protective instincts kicked in. There was an innocence to her that had him wanting to hurt whoever was causing the torment in her eyes that he could clearly see.

Georgie forced a smile. "Don't be silly. I'm just tired, Coop." When he frowned, she saw that he didn't believe her. "Really. I promise that I am fine. The semester just ended and I am exhausted. Hopefully winter break will give me time to just relax some."

"You're a really bad liar, Georgie. Just remember that you can talk to me anytime that you want. I'm a pretty good listener."

She swallowed her protests, knowing that he wouldn't buy them. Coop was good at reading people, she knew that. It was obvious that he paid more attention to her than she had believed. No one else had bothered to see that anything was wrong. Glancing behind him at the clock, she inclined her head at it. "You are going to be late for work."

Leaning down, he hugged his friend. "Okay, stubborn. I'll let you distract me tonight. Just be careful leaving tonight. It looks like the snow is really starting to come down."

Georgie watched him leave and bit her lip. He was too observant for her liking. Taking her time, she swept the floor and wiped all the counters down before grabbing her coat and bag from the back room. Shivering as soon as she stepped outside, she hurriedly locked the doors and pulled her coat tighter around herself.

She was almost to her car when she hit an icy patch and started to fall. Strong arms caught her as she fell backwards. Tensing, she jerked from their grasp as soon as she was stable and whirled around. "Geez. You scared me," she breathed before hugging him. "What are you doing here? I thought that you weren't coming home until a week before Christmas."

Lucas slung an arm over her shoulders as he steered her toward the car after she had released him. "I wanted to see my favorite cousin. You sounded horrible the last time that we talked."

She stiffened. "Lucas…"

"Georgie," he taunted right back. "I know you, kiddo. Probably better than anyone else here in Port Charles because you don't have to pretend that you are always happy with me. You get to be human."

Unlocking the driver's side door, she exhaled heavily. "You didn't have to cancel your plans, Lucas. I know that you and Travis were planning a ski trip this weekend."

An evil grin lit his features. "Yeah, well, I brought him home to meet my crazy family instead. Mom actually handled it rather well. I was stunned speechless."

Georgie slapped his arm while giggling. "Aunt Bobbie is trying. Cut her some slack." Her eyes moved around the deserted area. "Where is your car? Please tell me that you didn't walk here, Lucas."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not. It's freakin snowing and freezing out here. Travis dropped me off. Me and you are going to have a little talk, catch up on all that you have been silent on. Let's go for a ride and you can explain what has you so down."

Just excited to see him, she ignored his last comment. Once they were seated in the car while it warmed up, she glanced over at him. "Where do you want to go? It's a bit cold to go to the park and I really don't feel like running into Lulu so the brownstone is out too."

Lucas scowled at the mention of his other cousin. She had been whining and driving him crazy before he had left earlier. It amazed him how everyone just let the blond get by with her attitude. She reminded him so much of his sister that it made him sick. "Lulu hasn't changed, that's for sure. Travis was ready to muzzle her after ten minutes in the house with her."

Georgie laughed. "You should've brought him along. I feel bad that he is stuck with her while you are visiting me, the sane relative."

"Naw. He'll survive with Mom just fine. Lulu got a call and took off to Carly's like hellhounds were chasing her. Let's go to Jake's. I'll kick your butt at a game of pool while you answer my questions."

Fifteen minutes later they were walking into the rundown bar. Lucas ordered himself a beer and her a soda while she started racking up the balls for their game. Watching her while waiting on their drinks, Lucas sighed. Something was wrong, something big. He had never seen Georgie look so defeated before, even when Dillon had cheated on her. Even though he was living in Tennessee now, they had remained close. She normally confided in him on whatever was bothering her. But the last several times that he had read her e-mails, he had known that something was going on, something that she refused to talk about. After seeing her tonight, he knew that he had made the correct decision in returning sooner than planned. No one else paid enough attention to see the shattered expression in her eyes. Whatever was going on was eating at her soul.

Joining her at the pool table, he handed her the drink before motioning for her to break. Taking a drink of his beer, he leaned against the table as she took her next shot. "Mom said that Maxie has been up to her same old tricks."

Snorting, she watched as her ball rolled into the corner pocket. "I sometimes think that she can't help but try and destroy her chances at happiness. Ever since losing Jesse, she ruins anything good that comes into her life."

"Georgie, I hate to tell you, but she was like before Jesse. He just contained her destructive tendencies better. I hate that she sets out to make herself miserable though." Smirking when her latest attempt missed, he grabbed his pool stick. "Her and Lulu both need some serious help. It's hard to fathom how you are related to them at times. How is Mac?"

"Extremely busy with all the strangling's. He's hardly ever home anymore. He's been running himself ragged, especially since Emily was murdered."

Feeling eyes on them, Lucas scanned the crowded bar while she was lining up her next shot. While he didn't spot anyone looking their way, he wondered about the strange vibe that he was picking up. Focusing back on Georgie, he immediately noticed that she had tensed. "Are you gonna tell me what is going on with you? Don't make me drag it out of you."

"Is tonight interrogate Georgie night?" she muttered. "Between you and Coop, I am starting to get a complex."

"Then just stop evading the issue."

"Lucas, please just drop it." She looked down and avoided his assessing look. She hated lying, but she had no intention of telling him what was going, at least not yet.

The tears glistening in her eyes that she was trying to blink away had him biting his tongue. While he knew that whatever was going on was big, there was no way that he could bring himself to push her. Georgie had never been one to use tears to manipulate a situation, and making her cry was the last thing that he wanted to do. He would be home for the next three weeks. Surely she would open up within that time.

"Alright. Let's finish this game and then get out of here. You look like you could use a good night's rest."

Relieved, she flashed him a sweet smile. "I am really glad that you came back early, Lucas. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." When she knocked in another one of her balls, he winced. "I forgot that you kick my butt every time that we play though. I should've suggested darts."

The house was quiet as she headed straight to her bedroom without bothering to turn on any other lights. Mac had left her a voicemail informing her that he would be at the station all night and Maxie's car had been missing from the driveway when she had arrived after dropping Lucas off at his mom's house. Praying that she could take advantage of the peaceful silence and get some real sleep, she dropped her bag on the desk and flopped onto the bed. Spending a couple hours with Lucas had helped to ease the drowning feeling that she had been experiencing, but now that she was alone again, the forgotten worries were starting to creep back in.

Eyes shut she laid back on the bed and toed off her boots without moving. She curled up on her side and let out a sigh. She still had no idea what to do, and for someone who had always had her life mapped out, it scared her. All her dreams were lost, she knew that and accepted it. It was the thought of how to move forward that terrified her. As she drifted off, she never heard her bedroom door creak open.

Watching her sleep, his eyes took in her appearance. The dark circles underneath her closed eyelids concerned him, as did the paleness to her complexion. He moved closer and tenderly tucked a lock of her honey brown hair behind her ear. It was easy to see that in the three weeks that he had been out of town that she wasn't getting enough rest. Placing a soft kiss on her cheek, he decided to let her sleep. Aware that the commissioner was pulling a night shift and that Maxie was currently drunk at Sam McCall's place, he kicked off his boots and removed his coat before lying down with Georgie, gathering her in his arms.

When she murmured in her sleep and turned toward him, a grin spread across his face. It still amazed him that the sweet young woman in his arms had knocked all the walls down that he had built around his heart. Neither had expected the immediate connection and attraction to one another that had hit them after they had met. And no matter how much he tried to tell himself otherwise, he knew that Georgie was the only one for him. He may not have deserved to have someone as special as she was, but he was determined to keep her now that he had found her. No matter what others thought, he was not a fool.

Georgie snuggled into the warmth and then stiffened as she realized it was a body. As the sleep induced fog cleared from her mind, she hesitantly opened her eyes. The room was still cloaked in darkness, but she recognized his scent, calming her rapidly beating heart.

"I missed you," he murmured as he eased her closer once she had relaxed again.

"God you scared me." She playfully scowled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close for a kiss. "And I missed you too. But what are you doing here?"

"I finished up sooner than I expected." His hand trailed down her curvy waist to rest on her hip. When her eyes darkened, he smirked. "Besides, I loathe the idea of you being alone with the TMK still out there somewhere."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she reminded him.

Growling when she started to wiggle from his grasp, he captured her wrists and pinned them as he slid his body over hers. "Why would you need to do that when I am right here, not going anywhere." Nipping at her ear and feeling her shiver, he inhaled the brown sugar scent that he always associated with her. "You are so damn perfect," he breathed before crashing his mouth onto hers possessively, stealing her breath.

All restraint fled as they both gave into the desire that was palpable between them. Need and want merged, causing him to rip her shirt as he tugged it off. Laughter bubbled from her lips followed quickly by a moan as his talented hands touched her bare skin.

"Oh God!"

"Tell me what you need, Georgie," he demanded huskily. "Anything you want is yours, baby."

Jerking his own shirt from the waistband of his pants, she whimpered when his lower body pressed against hers briefly. The desire coursing through her was overwhelming. "You. I need you!" she managed to get out between pants as she felt his hands start to roam again. Breathlessly, she let go of all thoughts and eagerly accepted the pleasure that only he could offer her.

…Georgie's man will remain nameless for a few chapters before he is revealed. Take some guesses. I'm interested to see who you guys would pair her with and if it is who I would have picked.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note…Thanks for the reviews and messages.

Chapter Two

The dinner rush had finally dwindled down. Only one table was occupied in the small diner since it was now forty minutes before closing time. Leaning against the counter and watching as Lulu came out of the kitchen, Georgie grimaced. The blond had been in a foul mood all evening and making the working conditions worse than they needed to be. She had never been so happy that Lulu was clocking out. Georgie would much rather close alone than have to deal with the attitude she was receiving.

"I'm out of here, Georgie." Lulu buttoned up her coat and wrapped the scarf around her neck. She paused as Coop and Logan Hayes entered and headed toward the counter. Her eyes followed the Texas native longingly while he ignored her.

Georgie knew that their breakup had been ugly, but she honestly thought it was for the best. Logan and Lulu tended to be destructive when together. While Logan seemed content that their involvement had come to an end, Lulu appeared to have regrets. Georgie only wished that the reason they had ended had not been Maxie pulling one of her stunts. It still stunned her that Coop had managed to forgive his best friend for sleeping with his girlfriend. Their friendship was still strained, but it had fared better than Maxie and Coop's. Her sister had lost the man that she swore to love.

"Have a good night, Lulu." Grabbing the coffee pot, she poured them two cups while Lulu stalked away. "You guys need any food?"

Coop added some sugar to his while quickly studying her face. "You don't seem as depressed tonight."

"I wasn't depressed, Coop. I was just having a bad night."

Logan looked between the two with curiosity. Coop was watching the young woman closely and Georgie looked uncomfortable with the attention focused on her. "Are you admittin that you are human like the rest of us, doll?" he teased.

"I'm nothing like you, Logan," she shot back sweetly. "Did you guys want anything else? The kitchen is closing in fifteen minutes."

"We're good." Coop glared at Logan when she moved to ring up the other customer. "Do you have to goad her every time you are in the same room with her? I'm worried about her, Logan. Georgie was sitting in the dark crying after locking up last night. I found her when I was leaving for work."

Whistling softly, he winced. "Did she tell ya what was up? That girl doesn't lose her cool over just nuthin."

"There you are!" Maxie exclaimed as she burst through the doors, a whirlwind of energy, gaining everyone's attention. Coop and Logan both stiffened as she slid onto the stool next to Coop. "You were gone so early this morning that I didn't catch you before you left. You'll never guess who I saw this morning. Lucas is home!"

"I know. We went to Jake's last night and then I met Travis before coming to work."

"I'm meeting them at Eli's for a late dinner. I was supposed to find you and drag you along."

"Sorry, but I'm not going to be able to go. I'm exhausted."

"Come on, Georgie! You know that you are Lucas's favorite. It's why he is so damn protective you. It will only be for a little bit."

"I'll text him and explain." Georgie handed her sister a latte. "He'll understand."

Frustrated, Maxie threw her hands out to the side. "What is your deal lately? You are never home and when you are you barely come out of your bedroom. You've been avoiding Mac and me, and now you are too tired to see Lucas."

Flushing with embarrassment, Georgie tossed the towel on the counter and grabbed Maxie's arm, dragging her toward the kitchen. "Would you stop!" she hissed once they were away from Coop and Logan. "I'll see Lucas tomorrow, like I told him when I left the brownstone before coming to work. As for whatever your problem is, don't start in on me. I haven't done anything to you, Maxie!"

"You were flirting with Coop! Is he the reason that you are always preoccupied lately?"

Georgie's eyes widened. "You think that Coop and I…? No, Maxie! He is my _friend, only my friend._ But if you want to be so concerned with who he dates, maybe you should've stayed out of Logan's bed." Turning on heel, she left Maxie standing there open mouthed.

Snapping out of her stupor, Maxie shot past Georgie and ran from the diner. The hurt on her face caused Georgie to flinch, but she had meant what she said. Her sister needed to face that her actions had consequences.

"Aren't you supposed to run after her and apologize for whatever you said to upset her?" Logan drawled. "Not that she probably didn't deserve it."

Jerking her head up, she started to snarl when the bell above the door jingled. Watching Spinelli trip up to the counter, she took a deep breath to steady herself. "Kitchen's closed, Spinelli. You missed the cut off."

"I am actually here to discuss something of an important nature, Wise One." Sitting several stools away from the other two, he slid a piece of paper across the counter to her. "I must apologize in advance, but I feel that I should express my concern and offer an ear if you should need it."

Confused and a little leery of the compassion that she read in his eyes, Georgie picked up the folded paper like it was a snake. Hesitantly opening it, her eyes widened and she paled. "Spinelli! How and why do you have this?" she demanded frantically.

"Fair Georgie, I came across the…"

Quickly grasping his hands, she shook her head. "Look, why don't we talk after I finish up." Her eyes strayed to the two watching them and then back to her friend. "Please don't say anything else," she whispered.

He nodded. "I will be at Stone Cold's. He is in need of my cyber skills."

"Uh, I'm not comfortable talking there."

"But…"

"No. If you are busy with Jason, we can talk another time. I'm okay, Spinelli, I swear. Just keep it to yourself, please."

"I would never broadcast your personal business, Wise One. It was accidental that I even came across the information. I wanted to make sure that you are alright and offer my listening skills if you needed someone to be an unbiased listener." He frowned when his cell chirped. "I must return to my humble abode. If you change your mind, I will be there all night, Fair Georgie. Remember, you have friends that are willing to help you in any way possible."

Forcing a smile, she shoved the offending paper into her back pocket and closed her eyes briefly as he scrambled out of Kelly's. There were times when she forgot how easily Spinelli could find stuff, especially on a computer. Burying her head in her hands, she leaned against the counter and counted to try and calm the queasiness that had started after seeing what he had read.

"Uh, Georgie?"

Spinning to look at Coop, she bit her lip. "Oh, sorry. Did you need another refill? It will have to be to go. I need to close up."

Logan tilted his head to the side. Georgie was pale and her eyes were almost frantic as she nervously twisted her hands. Whatever the annoying hacker had showed her had obviously upset her. "Why don't you sit down for a minute, doll? You look a bit shaky."

Rounding the counter and making her way to the door, she flipped the sign and locked the doors. "I just want to get out of here, Logan." Topping off their coffee, she turned the pot off and headed into the kitchen without sparing them another look.

"Just what the hell happened why I was visiting my ma?" Logan demanded. "You weren't kiddin when you said that something was up with her."

Coop scrubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah, I know. I wish that we could've heard whatever her and Spinelli had been whispering about. Something tells me that he figured out what was going on. She sure freaked out over that paper he showed her."

Hating to bring it up, Logan grimaced. "Maybe you should suggest that Maxie talk to her."

Snorting, Coop shook his head. "You saw the way that Georgie snapped at her. Maxie's feeling will be hurt and she will only make the situation worse than it is now." Glancing at his watch, he stood. "I'm due at the station. Tomorrow night I am off though. Jake's?"

"You know I'm always up for a night out, buddy."

Tossing a ten on the counter, Coop pulled on his coat. "Since she is still in the kitchen, lock the door behind me. And if you can refrain from arguing with her, make sure that she gets to her car when she is done. With the killer still unknown, I worry about her closing up alone."

After relocking the doors, Logan sat back down on the stool to finish his coffee before heading up to his room. He had just sat down when he heard Georgie's footsteps heading back out of the kitchen. He immediately noticed that her makeup was smeared from where she had cried while in the other room. Wondering what he had missed while he had been Texas visiting his mother, he lifted an eyebrow when she stopped at seeing him still sitting there.

"You wanna tell me what is eating at you, girl? And before you lie, you aren't fine."

Placing chairs on the tables, she avoided meeting his eyes. "Why do you care? We aren't friends, Logan. You used my sister, destroyed her relationship with Coop, hurt Lulu, and always are belligerent. Care to explain why you think that I should confide in you."

Slowly standing, he caught her arm as she moved to the next table. "And you always take great pleasure in pointing out my mistakes and yelling at me when you are pissed. Your sister helped to create the mess that you wanna solely blame on me. Coop forgave me, not that it's your place to judge." He loosened his hold on her when she tried to pull free, but did not release her. Instead he tilted her head up with his free hand. "You always feel the need to correct me, Georgie girl. But right now, you look like a deer caught in headlights. Whatever that freak friend of yours found spooked you."

Twisting away from him, she glared. "Unlike you, I don't like my personal life out for public consumption. Go harass someone else. I'm busy."

Logan reached around her and plucked the paper from her pocket where he had watched her shove it. "First let's see what caused you to lose your famous cool."

"Logan!"

Reading the words, his eyes darted to her as she sagged against the table. "Jesus, Georgie."

"Not a word," she hissed.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Logan carefully folded the paper back up while his mind raced. "Have you…"

"Shut up!" she yelled. The sharp rap on the door caused them both to turn. Seeing Jason Morgan standing outside, Georgie breathed out in relief and hurried to unlock the door. "Hey, Jason."

"Georgie." He could sense the tension lingering in the room. Wondering what he had interrupted, the enforcer looked over at the commissioner's youngest daughter. She was chewing on her bottom lip while trying to avoid Logan's probing glances. "Um, Logan, I need you at the warehouse."

Grabbing his coat, he shot Georgie a look that clearly stated that he was not dropping the subject, that she was only gaining a small reprieve.

"Are you done, Georgie? I can wait until you lock up." After losing Emily, Jason worried about the young women of Port Charles.

"Go ahead and go, Jason. I still have to sweep and mop."

"I can send someone down if you want."

"Don't bother. Dad has cops making round down here." Once she was alone again, Georgie robotically closed down Kelly's while knowing that she had to make a decision and soon. Spinelli she could depend on to stay quiet, but Logan was another story.

Dialing her cell phone, she gathered up her belongings and made sure that all the appliances were turned off. "Hey. Are you busy? I need to see you." Hearing the familiar car engine as she opened the door and stepped out, she laughed. "You been out here long?" she asked after sliding into the passenger side.

"Long enough to see Morgan and Hayes leaving one right after another."

Leaning over and kissing him, she reluctantly pulled away when it quickly started to spiral out of control. "Let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own GH or the characters, although I really wish that I did so I could have it all my way. LOL**

**Thanks for the reviews. This wasn't exactly what I had planned for this chapter, but it kinda wrote itself and I couldn't find it in myself to erase it. Hope you are enjoying the story and please let e know what you think.**

Chapter Three

Sitting in the hard wooden pew with her eyes closed, she felt numb. All her tears had come and went over the last two hours. Now she was just empty inside and unsure what she was supposed to do. Hearing the tread of footsteps approaching from behind, she sighed. "Mac, please just leave me alone," she said brokenly without turning.

"Sorry, but I don't think you need to be alone right now, Georgie."

Recognizing the voice, she kept her gaze averted. Earlier in the waiting room she had witnessed his devastation. Having to see it again was more than she could handle. She couldn't cope with his pain as well as hers. "Coop, just go."

"Georgie, please let me take you home. You shouldn't be…."

"Go away!" she screamed. Finally looking over at him, she jumped to her feet. "You can't fix this, Coop! She's dead! My sister, my best friend, is gone and nothing is going to ever bring her back! Get out! Now! Just leave me the hell alone!" Collapsing back onto the bench, she brought her knees up and hugged her arms around them as she struggled to breathe normally.

Reluctantly returning to the lobby Coop ran a hand through his hair. Squatting down in front of Mac and Robin, he carefully studied the police commissioner. It was obvious that he was lost in his own pain. The man looked like he had aged ten years in the last couple hours. "Sir, you should let Robin and Patrick take you home."

"What about Georgie?" Robin whispered, clutching her uncle's hand when he just stared blankly at the wall.

"She needs time," he mouthed.

"Maybe I should…"

"Robin, she is lashing out. No one is going to get through to Georgie right now. She insists that she wants to be left alone." Catching movement from the corner of his eye, Coop saw Logan and Spinelli exit the elevator with a solemn faces. "Please just get Mac and yourself home. Let me help Georgie. Maxie would want to me," he rasped.

Logan waited until Patrick and Robin led a trance-like Mac toward the elevator before moving forward to hug his best friend. He had been on assignment for Jason when he had received the call. Even rushing back it had taken hours to finally arrive at GH. "I'm sorry, man. What happened?"

Dropping into a chair, he wiped his moist eyes. It kept eating at him that they had been separated and arguing lately. No matter what had happened, he had loved Maxie. "Her brakes failed on the cliff roads. Maxie wasn't wearing a seat belt. There was just too much damage."

"Mac looked horrible and you aren't in much better shape. Let me get you out of here."

Turning his attention to the closed chapel doors down the hall, Coop shook his head. "I can't. Not yet. Georgie's in the chapel. I promised Robin that I'd take care of her. She's in bad shape, Logan. She hasn't spoken except for to kick me out of there."

"Georgie and Maxie were closer than any other sisters I've ever met. But I'm surprised that she didn't go with her family," Spinelli murmured worriedly.

All three stood and took off running to the chapel when the sound of glass breaking echoed through the hallway. Wrenching the doors open, Coop stopped in shock as Georgie continued to throw the vases of flowers that had been in the front of the room. Shoving past him, Logan caught Georgie around the waist and tried to calm her.

"Doll, you hafta stop. This won't bring her back."

Struggling in grasp, Georgie hit him in despair. "Let me go! Let go!"

Capturing her arms as she frantically fought him, Logan kept his hold firm in fear that she would hurt herself. The sight of her losing it had been enough to force him forward. He had seen her anger numerous times over the last year and been on the receiving end of her sharp tongue as well. But the pain and hurt radiating from the normally vibrant young woman had been enough to know that she breaking inside. It was something that he understood better than most. "Shh, Georgie, shh. You're gonna hurt yourself. I know hurts, but you gotta stop this. Tearing yourself apart won't make it hurt less."

Her strength giving out from emotional and physical exhaustion, her knees buckled as he pulled her against his chest. "She can't be gone, Logan. She just can't."

Lulu swallowed a sob of her own at seeing Georgie crying so hard that Logan had to support her. Having joined the two men in the doorway, she stood beside Coop and lightly touched his arm. "I'm so sorry about Maxie. Lucky just called me. Can I get you guys anything? Coffee?"

Touched by the offer since he knew that Maxie and Lulu had no love lost for one another, he attempted a halfhearted smile. "Thanks, but no." Spotting Dillon standing behind her, he nodded in acknowledgment before turning back to see that Logan had calmed Georgie enough that her breathing was evening out. "We just need to get her out of here. I'm worried about her."

Dillon watched as his ex-wife sank to the floor in Logan's arms. "I've never seen Georgie like this. Losing Maxie is like a part of herself dying."

"Do you want us to take Georgie home?"

"No. Mac is in no shape to help her right now. Logan and I will take care of her."

Lulu snorted. "She despises him."

"Yeah, well, he calmed her enough to stop the room from being completely unrecognizable." Seeing Elizabeth entering the room with a syringe partially hidden in her hand, he lifted an eyebrow. "Sedative?"

The petite nurse nodded with compassion as she swallowed hard. "Dr. Quartermaine and I knew that Georgie would probably never sleep tonight without it." Slowly approaching the now silent young woman, she showed Logan the needle.

"NO!" he whispered harshly before making sure that the others were far enough back that they were unable to overhear. "She hasn't told anyone, but Georgie is pregnant. Besides, she cried until she passed out. I just wanted to make sure that she's good and out before I move her."

"Oh. I know that this is a horrible time, but congratulations to you both. But you got to make sure that Georgie rests and remains as calm as she can under the circumstances."

Almost choking at the thought, Logan cleared his throat. "Uh, you have the wrong idea. It's not mine. Please don't say anything. Last thing that Georgie needs is for people to find out before she's ready to tell them."

"Okay, but Logan, Georgie is going to need lots of emotion support, especially now. After seeing Mac I doubt that he's in any condition to provide that right now. Maybe you should call whoever she's seeing and let them help."

"I would if I knew who it was. For now, Coop and I will help her the best that we can." Waiting until she had left and Coop was speaking with Lulu and Dillon, he motioned Spinelli forward. "I know that you found out that she's pregnant. Who's she been seeing? I think that she needs them right now."

Spinelli's eyes widened. After seeing the tenderness that Logan was using with his loyal friend, he had jumped to the wrong conclusion. "Um, the Jackal was unaware that the Wise One was involved with anyone. She's been secretive as of late though."

Frowning, Logan stood slowly and nodded to Coop. "She's said nothing to anyone?" he asked in disbelief as he shifted her slightly for a better hold.

"Not that I'm aware of. Fair Georgie has been taking off to unknown whereabouts for several months, Logan. My guess is that she didn't want anyone to know." Breaking off as they joined the other three, Spinelli wondered if Lulu knew. But unwilling to breach Georgie's trust just in case that the Blond One was in the dark like everyone else, he kept his mouth shut.

"Are you taking her to Mac's now that she is out?" Dillon asked while wincing at the dark circles under her puffy eyes.

"Actually, I have no clue where to take her. The rooms above Kelly's are too small and Mac's not able to take care of himself, let alone help her." Coop stopped as the elevator doors slid open and motioned everyone in before hitting the parking garage button.

"Maybe we should take her to Lucas," Lulu suggested, remembering that he was home for the holidays.

"Not a good idea. He was here in the beginning and she laid into him pretty bad when he tried to help her. I've never seen her go off like that."

Dillon and Lulu exchanged confused glances. No matter how bad that she was hurting, neither would have suspected Georgie of railing at him. "I'm sure that…"

"No. You don't understand, Dillon. They were fighting in the lobby before Maxie was even brought in," Coop explained. "It only went downhill afterwards. Trust me. Georgie was not happy with him over something."

Exiting into the garage, Logan and Coop stopped abruptly at seeing Lucas waiting by Coop's car with someone that caused them both to immediately be on guard. Sensing the tension, especially when Spinelli gasped, Lulu eyed her cousin. "What are you doing back here, Lucas? They said you had left."

Still wary of the man standing beside him, he rubbed his neck uncomfortably. He could tell by Coop's, Logan's, and Spinelli's reactions that they weren't too thrilled with the turn of events either. "Um, I decided to do what Georgie begged me to and track him down for her."

"You've got to be kiddin me," Logan growled. Never in a million years would he have guessed that Georgie had gotten involved with this particular person. Hell, they had been trying to figure out why he had been in Port Charles the last couple months. Learning that it was because of Georgie was almost worse than what they had originally thought.

"Unfortunately, I'm not," Lucas flatly responded.

"Look, it's not like it's your business. Georgie's a big girl who can make her own decisions." Gently brushing a strand of hair from her tear stained face, he arched an eyebrow at the death glare that Logan was giving him. "Whatever your problem is, Hayes, I really don't think that now is the time to get into it."

Stirring at the sound of his voice, Georgie slowly opened her eyes. Feeling her tense, Logan eased her to her feet and watched as she launched herself into Johnny Zacchara's arms as a fresh wave of tears started again.

Murmuring soothingly to her, Johnny kept an eye on the others while holding her close. It had not escaped his notice that while everyone appeared shocked, there was a difference in the way that Logan was studying them.

"Georgie, I promised Robin…"

"I'll call her, Coop. I just need to get out of here."

Lucas touched her arm as the young mobster started to lead his baby cousin toward his car. "Georgie, you should go home. Mac is going to need you."

"I can't, Lucas. I don't have it in me to be the strong one right now. Just tell everyone to leave me alone for tonight." She slid into the car without another word and Johnny shut the door before looking at the group.

"Look, I don't really care that none of you like this, but you jumping on her over it right now will piss me off. Give Georgie some space."

Watching as the mob prince pulled out of the building, Spinelli grabbed Logan's arm and saw his own suspicions reflecting back at him. "Surely the Wise One…"

"Has lost her fucking mind!" Logan bit out. "Add in Maxie dying on top of everything else and this has disaster written all over it."

"What the hell is going on?" Coop demanded. "How in the hell does Georgie know Zacchara? And how am I supposed to explain that she took off with him to Robin after I promised to make sure that she was okay?" Hanging his head, he rubbed his temples while wishing that Maxie was there.


End file.
